1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to collapsible containers and more particularly to collapsible containers for storing and transporting industrial goods and food products including liquids and solid/liquid mixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, many liquid and solid/liquid mixtures are stored and/or transported in wooden boxes or containers lined with one or more sheets of plastic. The wooden containers include a plurality of uprighted and interconnected side panels extending upwardly from a base and defining an open interior of the container. The open interior may be covered by a removable lid disposed along the top portions of the panels. The lid is secured to the top portions of the panels by metal banding or strapping wrapped around the outside of the container. The uprighted panels may also be held in place by metal banding or strapping.
These prior art containers have several drawbacks. For example, they are bulky and heavy. Because the wood is porous, the contents of the container may rot or become infested or otherwise contaminated. Assembly and disassembly of these containers requires tools such as banding tools and cutters to remove bands. The banding is hazardous and creates a risk of injury caused by wood splinters and the sudden release of energy stored in the metal banding. Further, repeated assembly and disassembly damages the wood and after repeated assembly/disassembly cycles, renders the wood unsuitable for container construction.
Therefore, a need exists for a collapsible container for storing liquid and solid/liquid mixtures. A further need exists for a collapsible container that may be assembled and disassembled manually without the use of tools. A need also exists for a method of securing a lid to the panels of the container without the use of metal banding. Further, a need exists for shipping and/or storage containers constructed from a non-porous material that prevents rot, infestation, and contamination.